


Demons and Ex-Angels

by HaleysHeaven



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Asshole Dean, Dean is a dick, Demon!Dean, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mark of Cain, Season 9 Supernatural, deanmon, depressed Cas, human!Cas, little bit of violence, season 10 Supernatural, some Non-Con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysHeaven/pseuds/HaleysHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of an image from Tumblr. I will have the image included soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Drunk Doesn't Solve Your Problems

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Sam and Cas think Dean is dead or kidnapped by Crowley or something of that nature.

[The image that inspired this story.](http://tvismywholelife.tumblr.com/post/119862493756/i-dont-know-who-to-credit-for-this-but-let-me)

"Another?" The bartender called out to the solemn, dark-haired man at the end of the bar. He nodded the brooding air around him, making the other patrons stay far away from him. For that he was grateful.

The bartender was a 20-something year-old woman, who looked too close to somebody the six foot man had once known. The blonde haired bartender strolled down the man's end of the bar, smiling at him as he stared blankly at her. "You alright mister?" She asked politely as she refilled his glass.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry about that." She looked around the bar, seeing that everyone was paying attention to something other than her, she grabbed a drink for herself.

"You wanna talk or just sit and drink?"

He looked up, finally looking her in the eye, he had been avoiding them every since he had sat down the at the rickety bar stool. She had his eyes. Just like _his_ candy apple green, but these eyes, they shone with happiness, hope and something indefinable.

He flicked his eyes back to his drink, not saying a word. "Would you prefer me to stop talking?" He shook his head violently. He was tired of being alone, but he wasn't sure why this girl, in particular, wanted to talk to him so badly. "Well I'm Deanna." She stuck out her hand, drink in the other. The man visibly flinched. Today was not his day, all the reminders of _him_.

"Castiel."

"Strange name." The man smiled slightly, swirling the drink in his hand. "Is that a smile Cas?"

He snorted, but still didn't look up. "What's on your mind Cas?"

Castiel wasn't sure what to do, he desperately wanted somebody to talk to, but at the same time he didn't think he could really talk about _him_ yet. "I lost somebody."

Deanna frowned and placed a hand in his arm. It wasn't a flirtatious gesture, more of a comforting gesture. "I'm not going to make you talk about them."

"But I should, shouldn't I?"

"I can't say."

So Castiel talked. He talked of blond hair and green eyes. He talked of strong arms and sweet embraces. He talked of the man's love for his brother and the man's love for Castiel, like a brother even though they were not related. He talked of flaws as if he had none. He talked of singing too loud and driving. Castiel talked until he could feel himself starting to go hoarse. He had so much to say about the man that drove and loved the '67 Chevy Impala.

"So you loved him?" Deanna asked with a smile.

"I love him." Castiel corrected letting out a pained breath.

Deanna smiled again, but not with pity, with understanding.

"Did he know that you love him?"

Castiel shrugged at that. Everyone seemed to know that  the demons, angels and everything in between. He seemed oblivious or he was just ignoring everything. Castiel never had the chance and courage to ask Dean what he thought and felt.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know if he knew or if he felt anything other than brotherly love."

Deanna nodded, taking a sip from her drink, looking thoughtful.

"Can we talk about something else?" Castiel asked in a choked voice.

Deanna flicked her eyes to his, nodding and smiling sympathetically. "Would you like to hear the epic tale of my douchebag ex?"

Castiel understood everything but the slang in that sentence, but didn't mention it, so he just nodded. Deanna laughed and finished her drink with a large swig and started to tell Cas her epic tale of hat she claimed a to be "a fucked up relationship that's only high points were the times when they weren't exactly talking". Cas actually understood that one and laughed a bit at that when Deanna snickered at her own comment.

Castiel and Deanna talked until early morning, not noticing the figure lingering in the shadows.

•*•

Three in the morning and Castiel was long past wasted. Deanna had stopped drinking hours ago, Cas had only drank more up.

"Lemme call you a cab, Cas." She laughed as he stepped off the stool and had to stablize himself on the bar front.

"No, I have somebody I can call."

"Call them then."

Castiel giggled for no reason and pulled his phone of his pocket. It slipped out of his hand and Castiel muttered butterfingers and Deanna caught the phone laughing.

•*•

The man in the shadows was watching with a jealous expression. Deanna and Castiel appeared to be flirting with out even knowing they were flirting with each other. He clenched his first refraining from stomping over there and claiming what was his.

•*•

"Who am I calling?"

"Sam Winchester." Castiel giggled out.

Deanna snorted and flipped her hair back. Castiel seemed to be watching with a very interested expression, the man's eyes flashed black with anger, but he stood his ground waiting for the right moment. The phone rang while Deanna watched Castiel carefully, making sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Cas?" The man who answered the phone asked in a worried tone.

"No, this is Deanna."

"I'm sorry?" The man stuttered out. He seemed to be pained and confused.

"I'm Deanna a bartender at O'Flannigan's Pub."

"Okay...?"

"Your friend Cas is pretty drunk, you should come get him."

"Okay, watch him and I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Bye." The call ended with a click and Deanna looked up to see Castiel gone.

•*•

When Deanna had turned away from Castiel the strange man had pulled Cas out of the pub's back door and into the darkened alley.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Castiel demanded drunkenly, itching for his blade tucked into his jacket sleeve.

The man was hidden by the shadows, but he stepped into the flickering light of the street lamp and Castiel backed into the brick wall. "Dean?"


	2. Back in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanmon takes what he wants. He is also a jealous hypocrite.

"Cas." Dean acknowledged.

"No, I saw your body, you weren't breathing! Dean that isn't you!" Cas closed his eyes, pretending there wasn't a chance in hell that this was a ghost, shapeshifter or anything else.

"Castiel open your eyes." Dean's deep voice rumbled from much too close and against the shorter man's will he opened his eyes.

Black.

All the ex-angel saw was black and he cried out in pain. The green was gone, the green fields that had once taken up so much of Dean's eyes was gone, replaced with the black that he had seen in only the most corrupted souls. Dean let out a dark laugh and slammed Castiel into the wall, his arm pressed into his windpipe, lips to his ear.

"Afraid of the dark, angel?" Dean whispered huskily into his ear. Castiel shuddered and shook his head making Dean's lips brush against the shell of his ear.

"I'm not an angel anymore." Castiel muttered with pain evident in his voice. Dean even in this state could tell the angel was hurting and something deep within, something that had been buried deep with his weeks of being a demon responded.

The demon felt compassion.

Dean pressed a tender kiss to the other's man's exposed neck. Castiel responded to his touch even though he didn't want to.

His beloved Dean was the very thing they had hunted together. Dean was the thing he had been hunting for almost all of his life. Cas should be helping him not letting the blond man press him against a brick wall, in an alley, kissing his neck.

"Dean-" Cas was cut off by pink, full lips pressed against his own slightly chapped lips. Cas moaned and pressed himself into Dean.He couldn't control himself, this is what he had wanted since he had rebuilt the Righteous Man. Dean put his hands on Castiel's waist and he pulled Cas' hips to his own. Cas buried his hands into Dean's short dirty blond hair.

Dean lost it when Cas tugged on his hair. He had somehow been holding back when he had started his kissing Castiel, but now... Dean pulled back and slammed Castiel into the wall. Castiel yelped in pain, his head cracking against the brick wall. Dean smirked in response to Castiel's yelp and attacked him again, forcibly pressing his lips to Castiel's. Cas gasped in surprise and Dean took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Cas moaned and ran his hands up the other man's back, under the leather jacker and rumpling the shirts underneath. Dean smiled and nipped at Castiel's bottom lip, not at all gentle.

Cas groaned in pain and pleasure and Dean smirked yet again. Dean's hand slipped from Castiel's hips and under his trench coat. He shoved it off and then pressed the other man's shoulders into the wall roughly while keeping him pinned with his hands and hips.

Dean's hands went to shove the suit jacket off Castiel and then to pull his tie off.

Castiel was moving to help Dean in every way possible; he was completely at Dean's mercy for Dean was much stronger as a demon than Cas as a human.

That's when he remembered.

This may feel, sound and look like Dean, but it wasn't Dean. It was demon Dean. Cas pulled away and Dean frowned.

"Cas, baby." Castiel shuddered at the husky tone of Dean's voice and the word baby. "

You aren't you."

"I am me, babe. Come on Cas." Dean whsipered into Castiel's ear and then he nibbled on his earlobe causing the smaller man to shiver and involuntarily press himself into Dean. Dean smiled and unbuttoned the white dress shirt. Cas looked into Dean's eyes and they flashed black with a wicked grin on his face.

Cas let out a strangled sob and turned his head to the side, not wanting to the see the black that had corrupted the bright green. Dean pressed his lips onto Castiel's neck, sucking and biting, loving the sounds Cas was making.The bites were nothing if not passionate and not the least bit loving, but neither man cared.

Dean ran his hands along Castiel's torso feeling his muscles in his slight, but powerful body. Dean kept kissing Castiel's neck, sucking marks onto the paler man's skin, claiming him as the handprint has once claimed himself for Castiel.

Castiel seemed to sense Dean's thoughts about the handprint and Castiel placed his hand upon the exact place it had once been, drawing a moan from the back of Dean's throat.

Cas grinned and pressed himself closer to Dean. Then Dean mumbled something into Castiel's neck.

"Cas, I'm back. Back in black." Dean pulled away grinning maniacally with his eyes black.


End file.
